Summer
Summer is one of six direwolf pups found by the children of House Stark. Summer is adopted and raised by Bran Stark. Biography Season 1 , bloody after saving Bran. ]]Summer was adopted as a pup with the rest of his siblings when Eddard Stark and his entourage came upon the pups and their deceased mother. At the request of Jon Snow, the pups were spared and each Stark child adopted one as their own. Bran names his direwolf Summer."Winter is Coming" Summer followed Bran around wherever he climbed until one day while climbing a broken tower Bran witnesses Queen Cersei having sex with her twin brother Ser Jaime Lannister. When the twins see the boy, Jaime runs over to Bran and grabs him. He pokes his head out the window and upon seeing there is nobody except Summer, he pushes Bran out the window, leaving him comatose and crippled."Winter is Coming" As Bran lies in bed, an assassin tries to kill the boy, but Summer saves him by jumping on the assassin and ripping out his throat, killing him. The direwolf then climbs onto the bed and lays next to Bran in order to protect him from anyone else who may come to harm his master. Shortly after this, however, his sister Lady is killed in place of their other sister Nymeria after she was driven away by Bran's sister Arya to save her from certain death for biting Prince Joffrey in defense of Arya."Kingsroad" Season 2 Summer is kept inside the godswood of Winterfell. Bran is experiencing Summer's actions and movements in his dreams."The North Remembers" When Theon Greyjoy captures Winterfell, Summer and Shaggydog flee with Osha, Bran, Rickon, and Hodor before they fall back to the castle and hide out in the crypts."The Old Gods and the New" Summer and Shaggydog reunite with the boys and their companions after the castle is sacked and put to the torch, and accompany them as they travel north to find sanctuary with their bastard half-brother Jon Snow at the Wall.Valar Morghulis Season 3 protects Bran from an unknown boy.]] Summer follows Bran on his journey to the Wall. Bran's group are encountered by Jojen and Meera Reed. When Meera puts a knife to Osha's throat, Summer gets angry but Jojen calms him down."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Later, Bran wargs into Summer and sees his bastard half-brother Jon Snow being accosted by wildlings. Bran proceeds to attack and kill some of the wildlings through Summer, acompanied by his brother Shaggydog, while Bran and his companions hide from them in a nearby mill. After that, Summer is separated from Shaggydog as he accompanies Rickon and Osha to Last Hearth. Around this time, however, his other brother Grey Wind is slain along with Robb, Catelyn, and Talisa Stark as well as the bulk of their forces at the Red Wedding. Meanwhile, Summer follows Bran to the Wall and beyond."The Rains of Castamere" While spending the night at the Nightfort, they are met by Samwell Tarly and Gilly, and the former deduces Bran's identity after seeing Summer and mentions his third brother Ghost. Afterwards, Summer continues following Bran, along with Hodor, Meera and Jojen Reed to the lands beyond the Wall."Mhysa" Season 4 tree.]]Summer is hunting in the Haunted Forest, with Bran having warged into him. Bran is awakened after Summer kills a deer and is about to feast. Minutes later, Summer shows Bran a weirwood tree, where Bran experiences a vision guiding him to the Three-eyed raven."The Lion and the Rose" .]] When Bran hears a baby crying, Bran wargs into Summer to have a look. While heading towards the baby, however, he gets distracted by the cry of another direwolf. He goes to have a look and sees that it is his brother Ghost locked up in a cage. Summer runs over to Ghost but falls into a trap. Bran refuses to leave Summer and Ghost behind. Bran and his companions are captured by the mutineers at Craster's Keep attempting to free Summer. They later escape when the keep is raided by loyal members of the Night's Watch led by Jon Snow."Oathkeeper" Bran and his companions are attacked by numerous wights outside the weirwood tree of the Three-eyed raven. Summer saves Bran from one of the wights that was right on top of him. After the group is saved by a mysterious child, Summer follows Bran into the cave beneath the weirwood tree."The Children" Season 6 Summer stays with Bran for the duration of his stay in the cave. After Bran gets touched by the Night's King in one of his dreams, wights invade the tree. As the white walkers flood into the cave, Summer and The Children of the Forest protect Meera and Hodor as they help Bran. While Bran is being carried away, Summer stays behind to attack the wights, sacrificing his life in order to save his master. Appearances Image Gallery Robb, Bran and wolves.jpg|Bran finds Summer as a newborn puppy. Summer1x01.jpg|Summer, mere weeks after being born. Summer 2x03.jpg|Summer finishes a walk on Bran's bed. Wolves.jpg|Summer and his brother Shaggydog watch over Bran and Rickon. Bran, Hodor, Summer and Shaggydog.jpg|Summer and Shaggydog survey the destruction of Winterfell. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Summer is fiercely defensive of Bran, but is arguably the most playful of the six pups. He is colored silver and smoky grey, with yellow eyes. Bran names him after waking up from his coma and later mentions, ".... he was the smartest of the litter" See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Sommer (Schattenwolf) es:Verano fr:Été nl:Zomer pl:Lato ru:Лето zh:夏天(冰原狼) Category:Direwolves Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the North Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Status: Dead